The Saga of the Red Dragons Order 3
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED Voldie's at it again! Red Dragons back to MPPW time, poisonmurders, friends, dead people, and what's up with Raven anyway? Please RR, flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Well, here it is. The Saga 3. I would advice you people to read the Order of the Phoenix, the Green Flame Torch and Saga 1 & 2 before reading this, but it's your choice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and please review.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
The leader of the Red Dragons Order, Harry Potter, was looking through the file on the newest member when an owl flew in the open window.  
  
He recognised it as one of the school owls from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The owl dropped a letter in front of him then flew off again.  
  
'Dear Harry,' the letter said.  
  
  
  
I do hope that everything is well at the Red Dragons, and I hope that you don't have to much to do because I have to talk to you. It is important and urgent. I think I know where Tom M. Riddle is. I will tell you when you arrive.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry quickly got up and hurried out the door and into the corridor. The people in the corridor made way for him; some greeting him, others nodding respectfully.  
  
Harry stopped in front of a door with a carved dragon on it, and knocked.  
  
"It's open," a voice from inside said. Harry entered. The office wasn't much different from his except the carved dragons on the shelves. Behind the mahogany desk sat Draco Malfoy, Harry's left hand. Harry dropped the letter in front of Draco. "What's this?"  
  
"Read it."  
  
A minute later Draco looked up from the letter.  
  
"Interesting," he said. "You're going?" the last was more of an statement than question.  
  
"Of course, and I need you to be in charge here while I'm gone. This time ol' Snakeface ain't getting away." Harry said, walking to and fro.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't blow up the Headquarters while you're gone."  
  
"That's what you said last time too, and the Potion Lab had to be rebuilt." Harry replied with a smile. "Then I chased you from here to... Australia, wasn't it?"  
  
"Don't remind me," Draco answered and cringed.  
  
Outside in the corridor a bunch of people were leaning on the door, or the person in front, to hear what was being said with Fred and George Weasley in the lead. When Harry opened the door the twins fell forwards, the rest after them in a chain reaction.  
  
The Weasley twins looked up into Harry's face.  
  
"What was it this time?" Harry asked, a sly smile playing at his lips. "There was a silent bomb that went off and blew you to the door? You were worshiping the ground I walk on? Practicing new ways of spying at our enemies through keyholes?"  
  
By this time everyone in the corridor were laughing and barely standing on their feet. Harry was grinning and leaning casually on the doorframe. Draco, who had come up behind Harry, had to hold onto his best friend so that he didn't fall. Fred and George were blushing but smiling.  
  
"Up with you. On with the work. Don't you people have anything better to do?" Harry said while helping the twins up.  
  
The corridor was again filled with traffic. People who were on their way to a mission, on their way to a meeting, on their way home for some well deserved sleep and on their way to the gym or any other kind of training.  
  
"I'll see you guys when I come back," Harry said and was gone in thin air with a tiny 'pop'.  
  
"What the Hell did he mean by that?" Fred asked.  
  
"I've no idea," George replied.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Draco said as the twins turned to him and opened their mouths.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The school term hadn't yet begun, so when Harry popped up there was no one around. He did see Hagrid. The giant was on his way to Hogsmeade and waived to Harry when he saw him. Harry waived back and entered the castle.  
  
Once inside he was about to go to Dumbledore's office when he met Severus Snape, the Potion Master at Hogwarts and one of the Original Order.  
  
"Potter," Snape said, nodding.  
  
"Professor," Harry replied.  
  
"The password is 'Sherbet Lemon'." Snape said to him as they passed.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry asked.  
  
He reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, said the password and went inside. Dumbledore himself wasn't there but his phoenix, Fawkes, was. The bird took to the air when Harry entered and settled down onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the Headmaster entered.  
  
"Ah, Harry, sit down." He said. "I'll go straight to the point. One of my spies in the Dark Lords circle told me that Voldemort has gone back in time. 25 years to be precise. At that time your mother and father were in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is going to eliminate-"  
  
"-the problems before they began." Harry finished. "Well, that would explain a few things. What's your idea Albus?"  
  
"Well, you could be pretending to be an Auror stationed there for the schools safety. That's the only thing I can think off to get you inside the school grounds without drawing any suspicion to yourself."  
  
Harry thought about it for a while then looked up at the old mage.  
  
"I'm going." He said shortly, standing up.  
  
Dumbledore was about to say something when a strong, golden light surrounded Harry. The light increased by the second until the Headmaster had to look away. A second later the light was gone along with Harry.  
  
"Oh my," Dumbledore said to himself. "Someone's in big trouble."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry appeared again in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. Being the Lord of the Light, all the necessary paperwork had been fixed at his arrival in this time. Dumbledore expected him and if the Ministry of Magic wanted to check on him they would find a completed file, telling them that he had been with the Golden Dragon Squad and had been called back to work.  
  
Hedwig had appeared with him along with his trunk. It was filled with all the things he thought he might need on this trip.  
  
Harry was just getting bored with sitting there alone and was thinking about taking a tour through the Express, when the door of the compartment opened and four boys walked in with their trunks floating after them.  
  
They looked around and jumped a bit when they saw him.  
  
"Do you share?" one asked. He had black hair and brown eyes behind round glasses. The boy also had a Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.  
  
"Everywhere else's full." Another black-haired boy added. His hair reached him to his shoulder blades and it was kept in a neat, somewhat loose, ponytail.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied and mentioned for them to sit down.  
  
The four boys put their trunks under their seats at the other side of the compartment then turned to Harry, who had taken out a Muggle novel: 'Interview With A Vampire' by Anne Rice.  
  
"So, who're you?" a boy with brown hair and brown, tired eyes asked.  
  
"Harry Hunter. You?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy replied. "That's James Potter," he pointed to the boy with the glasses. "That's Sirius Black, and the dwarf beside him is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said shaking their hands. He had to remind himself over and over again to act normal.  
  
"Why are you going to Hogwarts Mr Hunter?" James asked. The man was a mystery to him. All he was wearing was black: jeans, shirt, combat boots, but with a silver buckle shaped as a dragon at the belt, a golden necklace with a little dragon with ruby eyes, and his eyes were an unnatural green colour.  
  
"Please, call me Harry. 'Mr Hunter' makes me feel old. As for the question, you'll have to wait to after the Sorting Feast to get the answer." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you replacing our old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"No, but that is one of my best subjects." The four boys looked puzzled at each other, and Harry smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"Anyways, do you play Quidditch?" Remus asked deciding that the silence in the compartment had lasted too long.  
  
"Yep, Seeker."  
  
"Oh, I'm a Beater, James is a Chaser and Sirius the other Beater."  
  
"What about Mr Pettigrew then?" Harry asked innocently. "Doesn't he play?" He could feel the hatred Peter held for him. It was flowing off the boy in waves.  
  
"He used to be one of the Chasers, but fell off his broom last year and broke his arm. Since then we have had Arthur Weasley as our Chaser." Sirius said, balancing a book at the tip of his nose. Remus snatched the book and began to read it. Sirius glared at his friend then found another book and began to balance it instead.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened and two boys came in. They were about the same age as the Marauders. One had shoulder long black hair and the other was blonde.  
  
"Well, well, well," the blackhead said. "If it isn't Potter & Co having a nice journey with their own circus." He nodded towards Sirius who was still balancing the book at the tip of his nose.  
  
"Get out of here Snape," James said calmly.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't?" The blackhead, Snape, asked.  
  
"Take 100 points from Slytherin to begin with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Sirius asked. "James here's the Head Boy."  
  
"Oh shut up you mudblooded, Muggle loving orphan! Who asked you?" The blonde boy exclaimed.  
  
Sirius' book fell and hit him in the face. Remus' book fell out of his hands and down on the floor. James jumped up, ready to attack Snape and the other boy, while Peter just stared with open mouth. Before James had time to attack the two boys, Harry stepped in between them. The two boys by the door looked at him as thought he had popped out of nowhere, they hadn't noticed him before. James sat down, and he, Sirius, Remus and Peter just watched as Harry looked calmly at the boys, who both paled, gulped then ran from the compartment.  
  
Harry closed the door and sat down in his seat without further ado. Sometimes having the ability to freak someone out by just looking at him or her, was rather handy.  
  
"How did you do that?" James asked after a while.  
  
"Did what?" Harry asked, looking up from the novel.  
  
"Whatever you did to make Snape and Malfoy break the running record." Remus said.  
  
"Can you teach me that?" Sirius asked. "Imagine what I could do to the students, or the Professors! They'd never dare to give me another detention!"  
  
"Nope, it's a family secret." Harry replied and turned back to the novel.  
  
"Can you do it again?" that was the first thing Peter had said throughout the whole trip. "I want to see it again. The looks on their faces were priceless!"  
  
Harry looked at the boy and after a few seconds he began to shiver, nervously picked up Remus' book and began to read it, occasionally looking over it at Harry.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius, who had been following the exchange between Peter and Harry, said.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It had begun to rain outside, and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were soaking wet when they reached the Gryffindor table. They had parted with Harry by the horseless carriages.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Sirius asked as they sat down. "It's amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, I never expected something like that to happen." James replied.  
  
"How did it happen?" Sirius continued. "I mean, one moment you have the sun shining and everyone's happy, and the next you have the rain pouring down as though there is no tomorrow!"  
  
"Huh? Sirius, are we talking about the same thing here?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, what were you talking about?"  
  
"I was talking about Harry Hunter."  
  
"Oh, I was talking about the damn weather-change." Sirius said. "Probably typical English weather. Anyway, what did you say about Hunter?"  
  
"Is that a new friend Potter?"  
  
The four boys turned to find a girl standing behind them. She had red hair to the mid of her back and it was kept in a neat ponytail. She had green eyes and a Head Girl badge attached to her robes. Her two friends were standing behind her and giggling, pointing to either Sirius, Remus or James.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he is. And why would you care Evans?" James replied.  
  
"Just wondering, no need to bite my head off." She replied. "Oh, and one more thing. Since we both are Head Girl and Boy, what do you say about a truce between us? In these times with the Dark Lord running free and that Black Snakes Order too, we have to stick together."  
  
"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say for quite some time Evans, and I agree to the truce." James said and they shook hands on it.  
  
Evans and her two friends left to sit at another place at the table and everyone looked to the middle where an old wizard-hat was placed on a three- legged stool. Suddenly it jumped and began to sing.  
  
'Four Houses,  
  
Four kinds of lives.  
  
Put me on and  
  
Let me decide  
  
In which one you  
  
Will best survive.  
  
In Gryffindor, proud and tall,  
  
Daring, nerve and chivalry,  
  
The best qualities of all.  
  
In Ravenclaw, old and wise,  
  
Wisdom, wit and learning,  
  
Always will here rise.  
  
In Hufflepuff, just and loyal,  
  
Where patience and truth,  
  
Always come up from the soil.  
  
In Slytherin, green and silver,  
  
So full of cunning ambition,  
  
That hey always have a vision.  
  
I've never been proven wrong before,  
  
So put me on and I'll decide,  
  
Where you'll be forevermore!'  
  
The whole school clapped and cheered. The Sorting Hat bowed towards each of the four House tables then fell silent. Tiny Professor Flitwick read out the names of the first years.  
  
"Amber, Sara!"  
  
A little, blonde girl came forwards and put the Hat on.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted after a minute.  
  
The table on the right cheered, clapped and greeted Sara Amber as she joined them.  
  
"Aroson, Clark!"  
  
The boy had his nose buried in a book until he put the Sorting Hat on.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted immediately.  
  
"Kinda obvious he would end up in there, don't you think?" Sirius whispered to his friends.  
  
"Arquest, Shelly!"  
  
A tall girl came forwards. She seemed to have complete confidence in herself.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted barely touching her head.  
  
James stopped listening to the Sorting Hat and looked up to the Head table, searching for Harry. He found the man quickly. Harry was sitting between Professor Trelawney and Professor Sinestra. Harry, when he saw James looking at him, waved cheerfully. James waved back.  
  
"McNamara, Kelly!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted after a few minutes.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered to their new housemate, who went red. She sat down besides the other Gryffindor first years and began to whisper to them about something or other.  
  
Soon all the first years where Sorted and Dumbledore stood up to make the usual Beginning of the Year Speech.  
  
"I want to welcome old and new to yet another year at Hogwarts," he said. "The Forbidden Forest is extra forbidden this year. Everyone found in it is going to get expelled immediately. On to happier news. We have a new Transfiguration Professor. Minerva McGonagall, if you could stand? Thank you. And we have a man that is going to follow us throughout the year. He's here to protect the school and pick out potential Aurors from the student body. Please welcome Harry Hunter of the Golden Dragon Squad!"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were some of those that cheered the loudest.  
  
"So that's what he's doing!" Sirius yelled through the noise.  
  
"Who'd have thought?" Remus replied. "He doesn't even look able to hurt a fly!"  
  
"I think that's what makes him dangerous." James said as they sat down again.  
  
"Four more words from me before we eat." Dumbledore said. "Courage! Wit! Loyalty! Hope! Thank you and tuck in!"  
  
James filled his plate with a bit of everything.  
  
"So, how do we get Harry to put us on the team?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of food.  
  
"We don't do any pranks this year?" Peter suggested.  
  
The four boys looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Nah," they said at the same time and went back to eating.  
  
"Threaten him? Kidnap him? Blackmail him?" Sirius continued after a bite.  
  
"Nope, that won't help you." A voice behind them said.  
  
They turned to see Harry standing there, smiling, arms crossed at his chest.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"So what can we do?" James asked.  
  
"Just be yourself. What I want to know is how you usually act, not some attitude that you put on to impress people."  
  
"Oh." The whole Gryffindor table answered. When Harry had come over to talk to the Marauders, the whole House had listened.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When he came down the next morning, James found Harry in the Gryffindor common room, looking around. Harry was walking around as thought he knew the room as well as the back of his palm.  
  
"Hey," James said.  
  
"Oh, hello James. Why are you up this early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Harry, may I ask you about something?"  
  
"You just did, but you can ask me another thing if you want." Harry sat sitting down.  
  
James smiled and sat down in a chair opposite him.  
  
"You are an Auror, right? Well, I was wondering if maybe, well... if you could train me up? I know it's stupid of me to ask, but I want to be able to protect my family and others. I lost my father to a Dark Wizard. I was there, I saw it happen. And I felt so hopeless. To tell the truth, when the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor, I was shocked. I thought that I... that..."  
  
"That you had lost all you courage and honour that time when you saw your father getting killed? That you weren't good enough to be a Gryffindor? That you had betrayed your father by not helping him when he needed it?" Harry finished for him. James looked up at him and nodded, his eyes a bit glassy. Harry smiled. "Tell me, what do you see as courage?"  
  
"Help others. Never be afraid. Always be good-" James was cut off by Harry.  
  
"No, no, that's those super-action-hero's in movies and on TV. That can never happen in real life. No one's perfect James. There isn't any laws saying that hero's can't be afraid, or cry. To be a hero means that you can face what you fear the most, and still go on despite the fear. What do you fear the most?"  
  
"A Dementor. I know it's stupid! Other people fear Vol- I mean You-Know- Who, but I don't. I don't know why I don't fear him." James said, he was beginning to calm down again.  
  
"There you go again! Nothing's to stupid to fear, except maybe if you fear that a cupcake will eat you up." That made James laugh. "James, what you fear most of all is fear. That's very wise. I, like you, fear Dementor's, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Harry stood up and walked to the portrait hole. "Oh, and James," James turned. "Always call things by their rightful names. Fear for the name increases the fear for the thing itself. We'll talk again." He was gone.  
  
James sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and looked into the orange flames that were crackling merrily. He had no idea that his conversation with Harry had been overheard.  
  
Lily Evans had woken early and gone down to the common room. Almost at the bottom of the stairs she had heard James ask Harry about training. After that she had just stayed there, listening to every word that was said. She had never known about James' father, or that James had had to watch his own father getting killed.  
  
Suddenly she realised that she felt sorry for him even if the two of them hadn't been the best of friends over the past few years.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? Please review.  
  
I want to thank Pampered Tigeress, Lily Evans, Miranda Flairgold, selena, Nibowin Black and C. W. S. Matthews for reviewing the last chapter of the Saga 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter two. I'm so glad that you liked chapter one. Please review.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
When Sirius and Remus came down from the boys dorms later that morning, James told them about his talk with Harry.  
  
"I just couldn't stop telling him," James said. "It's as though he put a spell on me. But he couldn't have, I didn't see his wand."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't need his wand." Remus suggested. "If I hadn't met him on the Express, I would've thought that he was too high in the clouds for his own good after I heard what he was doing."  
  
"I wish we had him as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher instead of Chipfluff. I don't think that the woman does anything else than looking at herself in the mirror." Sirius said.  
  
"Remember when she came with the pixies?" James asked as they left the common room, heading towards the Great Hall. "The whole class got panic when she couldn't catch them again. In the end someone was smart enough to get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"You mean I was smart enough to get Dumbledore," Remus corrected. "And, if I remember correctly, Sirius used the occasion to conjure and throw a fruitcake at Snape."  
  
"Well, he did wash his hair after that." Sirius defended himself as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students. James looked around for Harry but couldn't find him or the Headmaster. The teacher table was almost empty except Chipfluff, the new Divination teacher named Trelawney, and merry, little Professor Flitwick.  
  
The little Charms Professor was unfortunate enough to be sitting between the two female Professors and was bombarded with questions and conversations that he had no clue about.  
  
"Poor Flitwick," Remus said. "One of them is bad enough, but two?"  
  
"If he survives them, I'll give him one galleon."  
  
"I'm surprised that you have one galleon, Black." Snape's voice came from behind them.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table went quiet and turned to glare at the Slytherin.  
  
"Snape, please, be kind enough to relieve us of your greasy presence before I loose my patience with you." Sirius growled.  
  
"Now, I'm really scared." Snape said in a boring tone and the Slytherin's around him snickered. "Tell me Black, from whom did you have to steal the galleon from, hmmm?"  
  
That did it. The whole Gryffindor table jumped up and attacked the group of Slytherins. When the rest of the Slytherins saw this they quickly came to aid. Some of the Slytherins used this opportunity to attack a few people from the other two houses and in the end it was very house for themselves.  
  
The three terrified teachers could only watch as the whole thing developed into a full war. Hexes were flying here and there, and everything that could be used, was used. The house tables were turned and were used as shields.  
  
Suddenly not one student in the Great Hall could move. They were parted by magic to their own house and the tables were put back to their place. A presence by the great doors to the Hall made everyone look that way.  
  
Harry was standing there, glaring at everyone. He walked into the middle of the Great Hall, stopped and turned to look at the students. Everyone shuddered under his gaze, even the three stunned teachers.  
  
"Anyone care to explain this?" Harry asked. His voice was barely more than a deadly, cold whisper that demanded everyone's attention, and got it. "Someone better start talking or you are going to be like this for a very long time."  
  
"I-it was the S-Slytherin's," a small Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Who, to be precise?"  
  
"Snape provoked Black." An older Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Trust the Hufflepuff's to keep to the truth," Harry muttered. He took out his wand and flickered it. He really didn't need but it was better to keep up the act. "Carriamus," he whispered quietly and Snape and Black where brought forward. "Now, what exactly happened?" Sirius started to tell and the other boy couldn't do anything but agree. They couldn't lie in front of him. Something about the colour of his unnaturally green, glowing eyes unnerved them. "Very well," Harry said when Sirius was finished. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
Suddenly James realised that he could move again. He saw Harry walking towards a wounded student and followed. A still shaken Sirius and a nervous Remus joined him on the way.  
  
"Uh... Harry? Is there anything we could do to help?" Remus asked.  
  
"The more the merrier." Harry said and suddenly the aura of danger was gone from him.  
  
The three friends watched as Harry kneeled next to a bleeding Ravenclaw and put his hand on the girls shoulder. Their mouths dropped open as Harry's arm began to glow in a bright golden light. A few minutes later the Ravenclaw was up and running to her common room. James, Sirius and Remus turned to Harry, staring.  
  
The man just smiled and sent them around the Great Hall to look for badly wounded people and bring them to him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A few nights later Sirius got a note telling him that he and Snape would be helping Filch with keeping the castle in shape after classes.  
  
"How long is the detention?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, about two months or so. I deserved to have gotten a longer one, but still..." Sirius left the line hanging in the air.  
  
"So James, when's your first lesson with Harry?" Remus asked looking up from his homework.  
  
James had gotten a note from Harry a few days earlier telling the date and place.  
  
"Good you reminded me! I'm supposed to meet him tonight at the Quidditch pitch at eight."  
  
"It's 19.45 now." Remus said checking his watch. "You better hurry up if you don't want to be late."  
  
"Thanks," James replied and closed the portrait after him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When he reached the pitch James thought Harry was late, then he looked up into the air. Harry was flying on a broom, doing all kinds of difficult flips, loops, 90 degree dives, up-side-downs and others that James had never seen. And everything at a great speed that didn't seem possible. The man reminded James of a lightning bolt.  
  
"Holy Shit!" James whispered to himself.  
  
Harry landed, transfigured the broom back into a twig and threw it away. Then he turned around and looked right at the spot where James was hiding.  
  
"You can come out James," he said. The teenager came out a bit nervous. "Don't worry James, I'm not going to eat you."  
  
"You were very good up there," James commented. "You must have been a good Seeker."  
  
"Thanks, that's what my team mates said. You know, we only lost one game."  
  
"Only one game?! Damn! Boy, if Sirius could fly like that...Why did you lose?" James asked, impressed. There was more to Harry than he had thought.  
  
"There were Dementors on the school grounds." Harry didn't say anything else about it and James didn't ask.  
  
"So, what are you going to teach me?"  
  
"The Patronus Charm," Harry replied. "I know you have done it once or twice in Charms class and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but what's it good to you if you can't do it properly? Now, this charm is ridiculously difficult and no one expect you to manage it on your first try, so don't push yourself more than necessary."  
  
"What is going to act like a Dementor? You haven't brought one onto the school grounds, have you?" James asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't. Dumbledore would've had my head for that. No, we're going to use a Boggart. I found one in Chipfluff's office among her cosmetics; and, between us, that says quite a lot." Harry let James finish laughing before he continued. "You remember that you have to think of something happy? Good. Also, if you have no happy memories you can make one up, but that's extremely difficult."  
  
"Why is it difficult?" James asked. He had already learned more from Harry than Chipfluff and Flitwick put together about this charm.  
  
"You have to imagine the place, the smells, the sounds, the shadows, the lights and lots of other things. If you decide to make it an outdoor-scene, like camping, you have to make the leaves blow and the wind go in the right direction. There's hundreds of little things that could go wrong." Harry said while conjuring up a crate. The box began to jump up and down at once. "Do you remember the incantation?"  
  
"Isn't it Experto-something?" James asked. He wanted to get on with it.  
  
"Almost. It's 'Expecto Patronum'." Harry said. James repeated the words a few times then nodded to Harry. "Ready. Set... GO!" Harry flickered his wand an the crate sprung open.  
  
James had seen Dementor's a few times before, but always at a distance. The thing that came out of the crate gave him goose bumps. The sickly green hands belonged more to a drowned man than on anything else. It lifted them up to it's hood while it was walking towards him. James was beginning to hear his fathers voice in his head, telling him to hide. His mothers voice screaming, full of terror. The Dementor stopped a few feet from him, took down its hood and everything went black.  
  
Someone was slapping him lightly and calling his name. James cracked one eyelid open but closed it again. He really didn't want to get up. He could hear paper being torn and then a wonderful smell came from under his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Harry sitting on his heels beside him holding a Chocolate Frog under his nose. The Frog tried to get away again and again but Harry stuffed it into James' mouth the second the teenager opened it.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked after having swallowed the Frog.  
  
"Chocolate helps after a meeting with a Dementor." Harry said simply. "You gave me a fright there kid." Harry handed him another Frog. "Here."  
  
"What happened?" James asked after the third Frog.  
  
"Exactly what happens to everyone at their first try." Harry answered patiently. "You blacked out. But that's alright. We'll just do this over and over again until it's like second nature to you." James shivered at the thought of hearing his fathers death one more time. Harry noticed and got a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hear them. Him." James replied quietly. "I hear everything that happened when my father was murdered." There was a long pause. "I can't do it again."  
  
"You sure?" James nodded. "What if I tell you what I hear and join you this time? Will that make you feel better?" The Gryffindor looked at him for a while then nodded again. "Very well. I hear my parents being murdered by Voldemort. The last minutes of their lives and I see the green flash of the 'Avada Kadavra' that kills them." James looked at Harry. The other was looking at the velvet sky and seemed to be remembering something. There was a sad look on his face when he turned to James. "Ready to give it another shot?"  
  
The two of them stood and faced the bouncing crate. Harry looked at James then flickered his wand, the box flew open and the Dementor came again.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry didn't waste any time performing the charm. A white royal stag came out of his wand, looked around a bit, spotted the Dementor and attacked. James could hear that the screams in his head softened. "Come on." Harry was beside him.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" slowly a bird took shape in the silver mist that came from James' wand. It had a long tail and a royal-looking plumage.  
  
"A phoenix?!" Harry said in disbelief as the bird attacked the Dementor along with his royal stag. "Tell me, did anyone in your family have anything to do with phoenixes?"  
  
"My father could turn into one." James managed to say. The Patronus was taking a lot out of him. Suddenly Harry stepped forward, flickered his wand and the crate with the Boggart disappeared along with the two Patronus'. "Thanks." James said as he sat down. He gladly took the Chocolate Frogs Harry offered him and ate them in silence. "I know a Patronus is different from person to person, but why did it have to turn into a phoenix?"  
  
"No one exactly knows, but my guess is that the Patronus takes the shape of the person you miss the most." Harry said while eating a Frog.  
  
"But then why didn't it turn into my father instead of his Animagi shape?"  
  
"Maybe the Patronus turns into the Animagi shape the person had or would have had. I don't know. Anyway, let's get back to the castle."  
  
-------------------------  
  
When James entered the common room he was bombarded with questions. Sirius, Remus and Peter had been waiting for him.  
  
"The Patronus Charm?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"He hears his parents death?" Remus said. "No wonder he fights for our side and not the Dark one."  
  
"You should have seen his expression," James said. "It was down right painful to watch it."  
  
"The Patronus Charm?!" Sirius said.  
  
"Poor Harry," Peter said, trying to sound convincing. "How can anyone cope with that?"  
  
"I am." James replied.  
  
"Lets get into bed." Remus suggested and they walked to the seventh year dorms.  
  
"He asked me if I wanted to continue with the training." James said as they changed. "We're having another lesson at Sunday."  
  
"The Patronus Charm?!" Sirius said again as they climbed into bed and turned off the lights.  
  
"I wonder what my Patronus would look like?" Remus said into the dark.  
  
"Yeah, me too. You've got to learn us that charm." Peter said.  
  
"The Patronus Charm?!"  
  
"We know Padfoot!" The other three opened their curtains, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"But the Patronus Cha-" Sirius was bombarded with pillows.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, Cindy, Naia, renoldo9, selena(mail me, alright?), Nibowin Black, Pampered Tigeress, ~¤Arteims¤~, Tvillinger, bill weasly, Mike, Richan, Tinabina87, Jenny, clingon87, Lily Evans, Madame X and Amy for reviewing. Thanks guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and Ron and Draco show up in this chapter.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
Over the next month Harry taught James the basic things of being an Auror, and James taught Sirius and Remus. Peter was usually not there, always telling them that he was in the Library, studying.  
  
Nothing really happened until in the middle of October.  
  
As the first students, the Marauders among them, entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning they got a shock. Floating in the air were the bodies of the Potion Master, Grace Maryland; the school nurse, Elyon Johnson; and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Cornelia Chipfluff. Over the three bodies, the Dark Mark was hovering.  
  
The Marauders, who were walking just behind Lily Evans and her friends, suddenly discovered that they were comforting several upset and crying girls. Lily had buried her face in James' robes, not even caring who he was. And he put his arms round her. Suddenly James got his senses back.  
  
"Someone go get Dumbledore! Others go alert the rest of the staff, and Sirius, go get Harry! Quickly!" Several students ran off.  
  
A minute later Harry ran into the room with a tired Sirius in tow. James noted that the man looked calm and in no hurry even if he was running. As Harry passed him he nodded, then he started to focus on the bodies in the air. Most of the other Professors, along with Dumbledore, came a second later. The female Professors gasped at the same time as on clue.  
  
Harry was checking the bodies of the three dead teachers. He noted everything. They didn't look like they had gotten the 'Avada Kedavra' cast upon them. Nor was there any signs of fighting. He took some blood samples from the bodies, just in case, then he checked for other marks. He got more than he had hoped for. Each of the women had the Mark of the Black Snakes Order: a black snake biting its own tail so that it made a ring. Cornelia Chipfluff also had the Dark Mark burned into her skin. Harry stood up, erased his fingerprints from the bodies and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"So? What did you find?" The Headmaster asked. Nothing in his voice betrayed his thoughts, but Harry knew the old mage better than the man thought.  
  
"No signs of fighting, or the 'Avada Kedavra'. Also, all three of them had the Mark of the Black Snakes, and Chipfluff had the Dark Mark too." Harry said all this calmly. "It seems as thought someone failed in their mission or we've got a freelance wizard on the loose."  
  
"My God, that's horrible!" McGonagall had come over to them. " Albus, I took the liberty to send an Urgent Owl to the Ministry of Magic, so they should be here soon."  
  
Not a minute later the students parted to let a group of Ministry Officials through. Their leader was a man in his mid fifties. He had brown hair with grey stripes in it, and blue, cold eyes.  
  
Harry noticed that the man glared at him when he thought that Harry wasn't watching, and something in the air made him watchful around the man.  
  
"I am Jim Campbell," the leader of the Aurors introduced himself. "So, do any of you know what happened?"  
  
"The 'Avada Kedavra' wasn't used-" Harry began but was cut off by Campbell.  
  
"Even a Muggle could have seen that Mr Hunter," he said. "But I was asking if any of you heard anything?"  
  
"That was my next point, Mr Campbell. There's no signs after struggle." Harry said, doing his best to keep calm.  
  
"Very well, we'll check the whole school after we get those bodies to the Ministry."  
  
Harry just nodded to the guy, then left.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was walking past the Teachers Lounge when he heard voices coming from inside. As eavesdropping was somewhat one of his second natures, he stopped to listen.  
  
"I cannot find three qualified wizards or witches to take over the positions," Dumbledore was saying. "So I'm afraid we must take extra classes-" he was interrupted by groans and protests coming from the other Professors.  
  
"What about Harry Hunter?" McGonagall asked. "Can't he take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position? At least until we find someone else?"  
  
"We can't ask him to do that." Flitwick replied. "He's here to protect he school and to find potential Aurors among the students."  
  
"I would be happy to teach." Harry, who had walked quietly into the room, said. All of the teachers turned to him. "And I think I can help you with the missing two positions, at least for a while."  
  
"How?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
"I've some friends that owe me a favour or two. They could be here by tomorrow."  
  
"Harry, I am grateful, but I can't affo-" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Headmaster, we'll do it for free." Harry turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I have two people to contact."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Back in the future Draco Malfoy was sleeping, but not for long. He could feel the presence that was Harry in his head; first like a light breeze, but then it steadily grew into a hurricane. He sat up in bed, annoyed that his sleep was ruined. He had always been a light sleeper, and now with the Order he slept even lighter.  
  
Draco looked at the other person in the bed and smiled. His wife, Ginny, was sleeping and didn't wake up. Draco would always remember the look on her face when he had proposed at Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
  
Suddenly the hurricane in his head grew even wilder and he hurried out of the room and down into the living room. He found his watch on the table and pushed a button. Suddenly a hologram of Harry appeared in front of him and settled down in the chair opposite him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, angry and annoyed at the same time.  
  
"My, you're grumpy." Harry's hologram said. "Anyways, got problems over here. Three Professors murdered. All three of them Black Snakes and one also a Death Eater. Plus there's this guy, Jim Campbell, here. Don't like him."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Draco asked. Harry always managed to get him interested in the most boring of missions. "Don't tell me that you just called me to check on how I was doing."  
  
"No, I told Dumbledore that you would take over the Potion position. Ron's going to act as the school nurse, and I'm going to take over Defence Against the Dark Arts. Just temporary, don't look so shocked. And besides, I need you to help me with this mystery." The hologram said. "I expect you in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon. See ya!" the picture disappeared before Draco could protest.  
  
"And I have to alert Flameboy," Draco growled to himself. "Ron's gonna kill me."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As it was a Hogsmeade Weekend, James and his two friends didn't have to sneak out. The three of them walked straight to the Three Broomsticks. When they come inside they saw Harry Hunter sitting in the back, watching the door. He looked like he was expecting someone.  
  
"Lets sit over there." James suggested and they sat down at a table close to Harry. From here they would be able to hear everything that was said.  
  
A second later the door opened again and two men walked in. One had silver- blond hair and the other had fire-red. Harry waived them over and they came after stopping at the bar to get two Butterbeers.  
  
"Draco, Ron," Harry said. "How's it going back home?"  
  
"Riddle's been a bit to quiet and we haven't heard a pip from the Black Snakes." The blonde replied. "We left Neville in charge."  
  
"So, what's the hurry to get us here?" The redhead asked.  
  
"As you know three Professors were killed. There was no signs of fighting so the three women had had to know the murderer. There where no signs of the 'Avada Kedavra' either. Then there's this Campbell-guy. There's something wrong with him, but I can't put my finger on it." Harry said. The other two listened closely. "I went through the three offices to the victims last night. Didn't find a thing. Whoever did it knew what they where doing."  
  
"You took blood samples from the victims when you discovered them?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
James was confused. He hadn't noticed Harry doing anything like that, and he had followed the man's every move.  
  
"Of course I did. I finished analysing them yesterday." Harry stopped and didn't seem to be going to continue anytime in the close future.  
  
"Well? What did you find?" Draco and Ron asked. They hated it when Harry stopped in the middle of something as interesting as this.  
  
"Lots of the poison coniin. It comes from the plant Conium maculatum. The old Greeks used the poison at death punishments. Take for example Sokrates." Harry said this calmly.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other, mouths open. Suddenly the redhead noticed their shocked faces.  
  
"Harry, those teenagers behind you. Do you know them?" he asked.  
  
Harry turned and James, Sirius and Remus looked down. Harry just looked at them for a minute before saying anything.  
  
"Keep out of the ordeal, and don't tell anyone." Harry and his two friends got up and left without another word to them or anyone else in the room.  
  
James somehow felt that he had let Harry down and he wasn't exactly happy about it. But the information they had gotten hold off was worth it.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said and the other two nodded.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review.  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, selena(where's that mail), Nibowin Black, Pampered Tigeress, ~¤Arteims¤~, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Jenny, clingon87, Lily Evans, RJLL, Star and Stormmy for reviewing. Thanks guys!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter four guys, hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
  
Harry, Draco and Ron were walking down a corridor when a shout suddenly made them, and other people, stop and turn around.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"What did I do this time?" Draco asked.  
  
"It wasn't me." Harry said.  
  
A second later James came round a corner with a green and silver owl on his shoulder. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were walking after him, trying to talk him away from whatever he was about to do.  
  
The Slytherin's in the corridor, among them a young Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, began laughing so hard that they had to hold onto other students as not to fall.  
  
"What the Hell did you do to my owl, Malfoy?!" James demanded, standing in front of the other boy.  
  
"Decorated him." Malfoy replied. "You see, we thought that it was boring with only one-colour owls, so we decided to spice it up." He continued while mentioning to other Slytherin's in the corridor.  
  
"What we, Malfoy?" A Slytherin girl asked. "There was only you."  
  
"Trustworthy Slytherins, eh?" Harry asked Draco who just smiled apologetically.  
  
"Now we know where you got the idea of colouring Hedwig green and silver." Ron said.  
  
In front of them the students had made a ring round Malfoy and James and were cheering them on. Sooner or later a fight was going to break out, even a blind person could have seen that.  
  
"Should we break this up?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Draco said. "My father does deserve a good beating."  
  
"We'll break it up." Harry said and the other two looked at him. "Remember, I've been giving lessons to James and he to the rest of the gang."  
  
"Good point."  
  
James was so angry. The Slytherins and the Marauders played lots of pranks on each other but none of them had ever done something to the other parts owls. If a spell was cast wrongly the owl could get permanently hurt or get killed. He already knew that Platon, his owl, was deadly damaged.  
  
He and Malfoy were standing right in front of each other, with their wands out. Lily, who had become good friends with the Marauders, was holding Platon.  
  
The other students cheering began to disappear as something came closer. The feeling of ancient magic that was not to be fooled with, scared them, and they parted for Harry, Ron and Draco. All three of them were giving off this feeling and the students began to respect them even more than before.  
  
James didn't seem able to move when Harry reached out and took his wand from his hand. It was as though he had been hit with a Stunner or something. It was the same with Malfoy, he noted. Suddenly he snapped out of the spell, or whatever it was, and looked at his empty had in shock, not finding his wand there.  
  
Harry had turned to Lily who was standing off on one of the sidelines and was watching with growing respect as he came towards her. There was something about him that demanded respect.  
  
She gave away Platon willingly as Harry stretched out his arm. The owl managed to get over into his hands, then it collapsed. It hooted weakly, as if it was apologising. Harry hooted something back and put his hand lightly on the owls head. The hand began to glow golden and a few minutes later Platon was again perched on the shoulder of his owner, giving Malfoy evil looks.  
  
"Ron," Harry said in calm anger. "Take the Marauders back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco, please take Mr Malfoy back to his common room. And Mr Potter, you are coming with me." His tone left no room for discussions.  
  
James followed Harry silently. He had let the man down twice in as many days. He felt bad about it which was weird. He had only known Harry Hunter for a couple of months, and the man had somehow become his second father.  
  
Harry stopped in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and turned to James. The aura of old, ancient magic and extreme danger was gone and was replaced with a feeling of great patience.  
  
"I really screwed up, didn't I?" James asked after a while in silence.  
  
"Yes you did." Was all Harry said.  
  
"I was going to use everything you had taught me against him, Harry. I can't believe it. I've never wanted to kill anyone before, but now..."  
  
"Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto." Harry said. "You know what that means?" James shook his head. "It means: Avoid violent behaviour. If you ever get into Auror School the first thing they'll teach you is that and to respect your Sensei. They keep drilling you, 'till you know how to take every offence with a smile on your face. Then they move you to the real training."  
  
"I didn't know they were that strict."  
  
"Be glad you aren't in China or Japan. They're much worse there. Anyway, James you really have to control your anger. It only amuses your opponent when you loose your head. Try to take it cool and after a while they'll leave you alone, respecting you for your ability to take everything so easy."  
  
"I'll try. And I'm sorry that I listened to you yesterday."  
  
"Apology accepted. Sometimes it's useful to be curious, but you've got to know the difference when listening will lead to something good or bad." Harry said then grinned broadly to James. "I'm sure your father would have been proud of you." Then he left.  
  
James stood there looking after him for a while then walked back to the castle.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry's first class the next morning was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 1st years. The students carefully and silently entered, expecting him to blow up like a bomb.  
  
Harry smiled in amusement. He had expected something as this after what had happened yesterday in the corridors, but it was still funny.  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." He started. "I've been going over the files Professor Chipfluff left, and have discovered that you haven't even been over the basic things. Now, can anyone tell me what you did in the classes with Chipfluff?" a Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr Aroson?"  
  
"Well, Professor Hunter, all that we did where to read in our books on a subject. Not many of us understood all that was written." Clark Aroson said.  
  
"I thought so, and please, call me Harry. I hate to be called 'Professor', 'Mr' or 'Hunter'. Now, we're going to start with kelpies. Can anyone tell me anything about them?"  
  
The class went easily after that. When the students realised that he wasn't going to attack them, they became eager to answer and ask questions.  
  
"Harry, when are we going to learn about how to defend us from nundus, dragons and their like?" Sara Amber, a Hufflepuff, asked.  
  
"When you're old enough," Harry replied and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened and four hooded figures entered. Harry recognised two of the uniforms as the Red Dragons, but he didn't recognise the last two. After them a lion walked in. It didn't seem to happy about something or other, but when it saw Harry it brightened up, ran over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
//So this is where you've been all this time, Lightning!// the lion said telepathically. //We thought you had abandoned us!//  
  
Harry looked at the lion in shock then at the four hooded people. He knew exactly who they where now.  
  
"Care to explain what you are doing here?" he asked, then he quickly turned to the shocked students. "Class dismissed!" he said sharply and the students hurried out.  
  
"You have a knack for teaching Harry." One of the hooded people said.  
  
"Just tell me what you are doing here Neville," Harry replied. "And please don't tell me that you left the Order in the hands of Sirius."  
  
"Ok, I'm not going to tell you then. Is it safe to talk?" Neville asked, bringing his hood down.  
  
"I'll call Draco and Ron, then we'll talk in the Hogwarts kitchen. None will come down as it is lunch and the House Elves, well, you know how they are." Harry used his telepathic abilities to tell Ron and Draco where to meet. "Lets go. I hope you have a good reason for this."  
  
"I think I have." Was the reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ok, so what's the hurry to get us to the kitchen?" Draco asked. "Are the House Elves rebelling or something?"  
  
"No, it's worse." Harry said then led the two inside.  
  
In the kitchen Neville Longbottom, Raven the Vampire, Nicholas Wolf and Eminor D'xin the III, the king of the Elves, were being waited upon by eager House Elves. Raven looked a bit surprised when the House Elves offered him a cup of tea.  
  
"You were right Harry," Ron said. "It's much worse. What are they doing here?!"  
  
"I'm wondering about the same thing." Harry growled as the three of them sat down. "Now, who wants to begin the tale?"  
  
"Well, we checked up on this Jim Campbell guy you told Draco about and found something quite interesting." Nicholas said. He would've been in his 7th year at Hogwarts if his mother hadn't been killed, his father had disappeared long ago. The Red Dragons had taken him in and had continued his education. "The guy was on vacation in Hawaii this year and was eaten by a shark while surfing. But when they examined his... er... body-parts, they found an enormous dose of coniin in his bloodstream. We thought you might be interested."  
  
"That's how the three teachers were killed." Harry said. "That means that we've got one killer on the loose, and this killer likes to poison people. I'll bet you a weeklong vacation that the killer is the Jim Campbell that we have walking around now."  
  
"Harry, you said that you didn't find any traces when you checked the three Black Snakes' rooms," Eminor said. "Couldn't Campbell have cleaned them while going through the castle to check if there were any other Black Snakes?"  
  
"Damn! I didn't even think about that option! But that also means that the 'Aurors' he came with, were fake." Harry said.  
  
Suddenly Neville was gone in a flash of bright light.  
  
The House Elves looked shocked, but Harry quickly whipped their memories clean with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Timed Time-Travel." Harry explained. "Now, what are the three of you doing here?" Harry asked Raven, Nicholas and Eminor, then he turned to the lion. //How did they manage to turn you into a lion, Shadow?//  
  
//They didn't Lightning.// His transformed griffin friend said. //It seems as though I have the ability to do it. I think I've hung around you too much, and I'm going to continue doing it.//  
  
//You'll never leave me alone when something's interesting, will you?// Harry asked in amusement.  
  
//I'll follow and bug you like a thorn in the paw!// Shadow replied jokingly.  
  
"I have some business with you," Raven said. "And besides, I thought you might need a Vampire here."  
  
"If you want me to, I can be a transfer." Nicholas said. "Then I could be closer to your parents."  
  
"Elf-magic is always welcome," Eminor said. "We can just say that Shadow's my friend."  
  
"That might some in handy," Ron said. "Especially your idea Nicholas. Raven and Eminor could be good for education for the 7th years, no offence to any of you." He hurriedly added after seeing Ravens killer-glare.  
  
"I'll fix the paper's for Nick's transfer." Draco said, got up and got out of the room. He still didn't feel comfortable with a Vampire in the same room.  
  
"And I'll have some patients to check on," Ron said also getting up. "Harry, you really have to get hold of Madam Pomfrey soon, or I'm going mad. It seems as though every time I turn my back I have five new patients." Ron left after taking a sandwich from a platter offered to him by a House Elf.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Raven asked.  
  
"We're going to Dumbledore's office. I have to ask permission to have you live in class. Remember, the laws are a bit different now than in our own time." Harry said and the three of them left with a lion bringing up the rear.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? That Chinese or Japanese quote Harry said, I got from a Martial Arts net page, so it isn't mine.  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, Cindy, selena, Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Janny, clingon87, Lily Evans, Unicar, Cirono Night and krystaldragon for reviewing. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter five. Hope you like and please review.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was just going through some paper's when someone knocked on the door. He looked up and told the person to come in.  
  
The door opened and Harry Hunter entered with a Vampire and an Elf following him. Then, to Dumbledore's surprise, a lion came in after the Elf.  
  
"May I help you Mr Hunter?" Dumbledore asked, checking for his wand just in case.  
  
"Well, since I have the 7th years right after lunch, I was wondering if I couldn't teach them about Vampires and Elves?" Harry said. "They're both very good friends of me." He added after seeing the old mages dumbfounded look.  
  
"Well, does these two friends of yours have any names?" the Headmaster had finally managed to put himself together.  
  
"I'm Raptor, a Vampire," Raven said, using one of Harry's nicknames. It was best this way.  
  
"And I'm Ohrelli Chaser." Eminor said. Luckily for him he had brought a longbow and a quiver full of arrows. It made him look like a real hunter from the Elfkingdom. "And this is my friend and companion, Sharow." He added mentioning to the lion that was looking at Fawkes.  
  
"Not many Elves and Vampires are friends with humans." Dumbledore said. "And I doubt that I will get this chance again. Alright Mr Hunter, your friends can stay here as long as nothing happens. I'm sorry Mr Raptor and Mr Chaser, but I have to obey some rules. I hope you aren't offended."  
  
"Of course not Mr Dumbledore," Raven said in a silky tone. "You're just doing your duty."  
  
Harry thanked the old man and the three of them left with 'Sharow' trotting in front of them.  
  
-------------------------  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily had some ideas what to expect when they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they got in all their ideas were thrown out the window.  
  
A Vampire and an Elf where talking with Harry as thought they where old friends. And on the floor, beside the Elf, a lion was dozing off.  
  
When Harry saw the four shocked teenagers he smiled, stood up and came over to them.  
  
"W-what a-are they d-doing here?" Peter asked shakily.  
  
"Friends of mine," Harry said simply. "They volunteered to help me with this lesson. Now, why don't the five of you stop blocking the doorway and take a seat?" The teenagers hastily took the five seats in the front row. Soon the whole class was gathered, staring curiously at the Vampire and the Elf.  
  
Harry started the lesson.  
  
"Today we're going to have a slight change in plans," he said. "Two friends of mine popped up and offered to help me with this lesson. I want you to welcome Raptor the Vampire and Ohrelli Chaser with his friend Sharow." The class clapped politely. "Now, first part of this class we're going to use to study the Vampires, no offence Raptor." Harry said. "I'll leave the word to the immortal."  
  
The class went by quickly. Too quickly in James' opinion, but they had two hours or Defence Against the Dark Arts, so when the bell went the Vampire backed down and the Elf took over.  
  
"Mr Chaser," Lily said after being given the word. "How did you and Harry meet if the Elves never or seldom come to the human world, and when no human has been in the Elfkingdom?" several students backed up her question with their own.  
  
"It was more of a coincidence that we met than anything else." Eminor began. "I had somehow managed to get transported to the human world as young. I was nearly captured by Muggles, when Harry here swoops down on his broom, whips out the memories of the Muggles and takes me to the British Ministry of Magic. I owe him my life." The tale was almost true. Eminor had been captured, then saved by Harry. It was also true that he owed Harry a life-debt. The rest was cooked up as the story was told.  
  
Harry and Raven shared an amused look. Being King of the Elfkingdom had taught Eminor to come up with good stories and excuses at a moments notice.  
  
"But why wasn't it in the papers?" Peter asked, looking extremely smug when other people seconded him.  
  
"It was quieted down before it got out." Eminor explained patiently. "We Elves have a reputation to keep up."  
  
"Now, until next time I want you to write something about Vampires and Elves. What you liked the best, what was the most interesting things and so on." Harry said before any other uncomfortable questions came up. The bell rang and people began to leave.  
  
James and his gang walked up to the desk where Harry, Raven and Eminor were talking. Shadow began to growl when Peter came too close, so the young boy waited for his friends at a safe distance.  
  
"Ah, James," Harry said. "Anything we can do for you or your friends?" James didn't get a chance to answer as the door went up and a boy about their age came inn. He came straight towards Harry, Raven and Eminor, stopping only to hug Sharow on the way. "Nick! So they finally agreed to transfer you to Hogwarts for the rest of the year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean there's only so many months you can stand at Beauxbatons." The boy replied then turned to James. "Hi, I'm Nick Wolf. The transfer student."  
  
"I'm James Potter," James said shaking Nick's hand. "I'm the Head Boy. These are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew." Her said while mentioning to the gang. "What year are you in?"  
  
"7th," Nick replied. "Any possibilities for troublemaking around here?"  
  
Nick had said the magic word. James, Sirius and Remus got wide mischievous grins and led the boy out of the room, while asking him out about pranks he had played.  
  
"That kid has a knack for timing." Raven said.  
  
//I don't like the fat, rat-like one,// Shadow said telepathically. //He bears the stench of evil.//  
  
//I know Shadow, but there's nothing we can do about it, that story is already written.// Was Harry's reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nick was presented at dinner and was sorted into Gryffindor, with a little help of Harry's telepathic abilities to help the Sorting Hat choose the House.  
  
Midway under dinner the doors of the Great Hall opened and a hooded figure walked in. The whole school went quiet.  
  
"Pure evil," Eminor, who was sitting beside Harry, muttered. "Not a single spot of good. Gives me the creeps."  
  
Shadow began to growl and Raven, who was sitting on Harry's other side, bared his sharp teeth. The fangs were extending, becoming longer, sharper and deadlier. Harry put a hand on the Vampires arm just in case.  
  
//Easy,// Harry said telepathically to all the Red Dragon Agents in the room. //He has to make the first move. If we attack now we'll be charged for murder, and that's the last thing we need.//  
  
The hooded man walked over to Dumbledore and mentioned for the old man to follow him into the room behind the teachers table.  
  
Harry was about to use one of his abilities when an ancient, powerful, yet gentle, voice entered his head. It was repeating the conversation that was going on inside the room.  
  
"I advise you not to trust that Harry Hunter, Mr Dumbledore." It was Campbell.  
  
"And why not?" the old mage asked.  
  
"I have proof that he killed the three teachers," Campbell said.  
  
"But he found the Mark of the Black Snakes and the Dark Mark on them." Dumbledore defended him.  
  
"Yes, but how can you know that he didn't put them there himself? And when I went through the teachers rooms with my Aurors, I didn't find a trace of anything. Hunter left before we were finished in the Great Hall with the bodies. He had time enough to check and clean the rooms." Campbell pressed.  
  
Harry knew at once that Dumbledore was giving in. The voice in his head went deadly cold and Harry felt dislike and hate towards Campbell, but the emotions didn't seem to belong to him. It was as though they belonged to Hogwarts herself.  
  
"Yes, I can see the point in that." Dumbledore said after a long time. "But why would he be playing an Auror from the Golden Dragon Squad?"  
  
"Evil uses many forms to get their way. I heard about a woman who had been married to a guy for 25 year, only to torture and kill him when his money ran out." Campbell said, and sighed dramatically, but didn't overdo it. "I advise you to let me handle Hunter and his friends. By the way, what kind of sane wizard makes friends with Vampires, Elves and lions?"  
  
"Alright, you do as you see fit. But Mr Campbell, how can I trust you?"  
  
The voice disappeared from Harry's mind and he began to act at once. First he told the rest of the group what had happened inside the room, then he gave out orders telepathically.  
  
//Nicholas, you are going to stay here as long as possible. Don't let the Marauders out of your sight. Draco, Ron, Raven, Eminor. Get ready to fight.// Harry said then turned to the lion. //Shadow, go outside and transform back. We need a quick escape-route.//  
  
//Will do Harry.// Shadow replied and ran unnoticed out of the Great Hall.  
  
//If this fails, we'll meet back at the Red Dragons Headquarters in our own time.// It was the last order Harry had time to give before the door of the room behind the teachers table opened and out came a thoughtful and regretting Dumbledore, followed by a smug-looking Campbell.  
  
Harry met Campbell's hateful gaze calmly. The blue eyes filled with hate reminded him of someone else. But it couldn't be. He had seen the man die, and Raven had been the cause of the death. Making the ground underneath the feet of the man open, so that he fell into a bottomless pit. But he had been mistaken about death before.  
  
Campbell came over to him, Raven and Eminor and stopped right behind them.  
  
"Could the three of you, along with Misters Draco Hartnell and Ron Scott, accompany me outside?" he asked, the tone sickeningly oily. "I must ask you a couple of questions."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Someone asked me how long this Saga was going to be. Well, I can assure you that there's going to be a Saga 4. I promised some very good friends of mine to post it. I'm thinking about writing Harry and Co.'s fifth and sixth year, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, Nibowin Black, Pampered Tigeress, ~¤Arteims¤~, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Jenny, Lily Evans, RJLL, Luigi and Mistress Cresacre for reviewing. Thanks guys! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's chapter six folks, I hope you like. And please read and review.  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
  
  
Harry looked calmly at the man, acting as thought he had no idea what had been said in the room behind the teachers table.  
  
"Why all of us?" he asked. He was painfully aware that the whole school was following their every move.  
  
"I have some questions that only the individual that they concern can answer." Came the silky reply. "I am sorry Mr Hunter, but I must insist. If you'll follow me?" Campbell added and mentioned towards the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and the rest had to follow, or it would be clear that they knew something. They followed Campbell out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and onto the school grounds.  
  
James looked around at his friends and noted that Nick looked extremely nervous and worried.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked. "They are only taken out for questioning."  
  
"If it only were that," Nick replied.  
  
Now the Marauders were getting interested.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.  
  
Nick told them about the conversation he, Harry, Ron, Draco, Raven, Eminor and Neville had had in the Hogwarts kitchen, though he did leave out a few details.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Sirius said in disbelief. "By the way, why does Harry let you in on his secrets?"  
  
"I've known Harry for some years now, and I tell you, he's the best person in the world. When my mother died last year, he took care of me, and still does. My father disappeared a long time ago." Nicholas told the complete truth here. "Harry's like the big brother I never had."  
  
"Then we better help him." James said out of the blue. The others looked at him. "I brought the Invisibility cloak. You have one Nick?" the teen nodded and took the cloak out of a hidden pocket. "Good, now lets go."  
  
They organised themselves, so that under James' cloak was him and Lily and under Nick's was the rest of the group. Peter had down right refused to come on such a mission.  
  
They walked quietly over to the doors of the Great Hall and slipped out easily. Nick looked up through the windows and his mouth dropped open in horror. From outside you could see that spells were flying here and there. A golden light illuminated the ceiling.  
  
Nicholas ran out from the cloak and straight to the closed doors. He tried to open them with spells and with force but they wouldn't budge. Then he whirled around to the Marauders.  
  
"Get the Professors! Quickly!" something in his scared tone made them obey.  
  
Sirius and Remus ran back in wile James, Lily and Nicholas combined their powers to open the doors. In the next second the three of them were on the floor having to duck a curse.  
  
There was a full scale battle going on outside. Campbell was nowhere to be seen. Eminor was jumping around the battlefield and was shooting with his bow, now and then using his powers to turn a spell away or to send one of his own. Ron and Draco were fighting back to back, each against several black-dressed Death Eaters. Raven was almost impossible to see due to his unnatural speed. There was also a full-grown griffin there. It was helping some Death Eaters loose their heads, while trying to avoid curses sent its way. But there was something else that caught the teenagers eyes.  
  
Off to the side of the battlefield were to people. They were standing opposite each other. One of them was surrounded by a bright, golden light, while the other was bathed in shadows.  
  
James could hear the rest of the school coming up behind them. He saw Nick running towards the two figures that were fighting away from the rest of the battle, and followed. He knew that the rest of the Marauders and Dumbledore were following him closely.  
  
When they came close enough they recognised one of the people. Surrounded by the golden light was Harry, but he was different. He was dressed in all black clothes, just like the first time James had met him on the Hogwarts Express. But now he also had a golden sword and a silver dagger that he was using with ease.  
  
The other man was also dressed in black, and had a black sword he was swinging and a black, long dagger he tried to stab with. One side of the man's face was burned and horribly wrinkled, and the icy, blue eyes were filled with immense hatred.  
  
"Give up!" the one surrounded by shadows said. "Give up, and I might let you and yours live for another day!"  
  
"The word of a Dark Wizard isn't worth a pile of shit." Harry growled back as the swords met. "Dudley, I'm giving you this chance. Stop this madness." Harry said as he danced out of the black swords way all the while ducking curses. "You can come back to us Dudley. I can whip your memory out and take away what Voldemort gave you. You will have a normal life like you had before all this started."  
  
"Don't call me by that name!" Dudley yelled. "And you want me to believe in you Gamemaster?! I did believe in you years ago! I trusted you to come and help me, but you never did!" Dudley sent another curse towards Harry, who took it on his sword. "You were never grateful for what we did for you. We could've easily given you to an Orphanage, but didn't. We took you in, you and your abnormality!" the last word was followed by a fireball.  
  
"Dudley, if I had known that you were alive back then, I would've come." Harry said while jumping out of the way of curses and Elements sent his way. He didn't reply with his own magic, still having hope for Dudley. "This is your last chance to take my offer, Dudley." He said.  
  
"Never!" Dudley yelled. "You are going to die Lord of the Light! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light came towards Harry, but he just stood there. Nick and the rest were horrified beyond words. Suddenly, at the last moment possible, Harry's hands shoot out and the green, deadly beam hit them. There it began to gather. Dudley tried to break the link that now existed between him and Harry, but couldn't. The shadows around him were sucked into the green beam and into the ball of power that was shaping in Harry's hands. In the end Dudley screamed and fell to the ground. Harry concentrated and managed to make the ball of power disappear, bit by bit.  
  
He was tired. It took a lot of energy to take someone's power away from them. Harry began to sit down, but before he even could reach the ground something happened. The earth behind him quickly shaped itself into a high- backed, comfortable chair. Harry sat into it without even bothering to think where it came from.  
  
Shadow positioned himself behind the chair and brought his head down to Harry's level. Harry began to scratch the griffin behind the ear. Nicholas, Ron, Draco, Eminor and Raven came over after finishing with the last of the Death Eaters. The rest of the school kept at a distance.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked. "Is he dead?"  
  
"No, just back to being what he was meant to be. A Muggle." Harry replied. "God, I feel like I've been run over by a truck."  
  
"What are we going to do about him now?" Ron asked.  
  
"If he runs loose he will cause trouble, so the only thing I can think of is to put him into a Muggle Madhouse." Harry replied then he contacted Neville telepathically. //Nev, we need you down here. Come as quickly as you can, and bring your herbs.//  
  
A minute later Neville appeared with a bag over his shoulder. He took one look around then hurried over to Harry.  
  
"You are crazy, you know that, right?!" he said as he reached them. "I just asked the Element of Earth what happened and she told me everything. I say it again: you are crazy! Here, drink this. It's a Strengthening Potion." Neville then moved over to Dudley. "What should I do with him?"  
  
"Take him back and put him in a Muggle Madhouse. That's the only thing we can do." Harry said after drinking the potion. "Oh, and remember to dress out like a Doctor, and say that he will have to stay there for life."  
  
"Got it." Neville levitated the unconscious body and was gone before you could blink.  
  
Dumbledore had watched the whole scene in wonder. He had been shocked to hear Harry called 'Lord of the Light'. But it had to be true. None would mess around with something like that. Not even Voldemort.  
  
The old Headmaster gathered his courage and walked over to the group. He was curious to say the least.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "But who was that man that was knocked unconscious?"  
  
"That was Voldemort's apprentice." Harry replied. "And my cousin." He added.  
  
All thoughts Dumbledore had were thrown out the window. He hadn't even known that Voldemort had had an apprentice. He looked closely at the young man sitting in front of him. The old Headmaster could sense the immense power Harry had now. And there was no doubt that he was the Lord of the Light.  
  
"If there's anything we can do for you, My Lord-" Dumbledore began but was cut off.  
  
"Please, Professor, don't start with that." Harry said. "Just call me Harry, and I'll be happier that you can imagine." Harry noted that Raven the Vampire was looking slightly guilty about something or other. "Is something the matter Raptor?" he asked.  
  
Raven looked at him. There seemed to be an immense longing for something in his eyes, and Harry knew at once that something was bugging the Vampire. Raven came over to them.  
  
"I haven't been completely truthful about my name, My Lord." He said.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Draco asked.  
  
"My name is not 'Raven' or 'Raptor'," the Vampire took a moment to gather all the courage he had, then continued. "It's Salazar Slytherin."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me.  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, Pampered Tigeress, Tvillinger, Tinabina87, Jenny, Lily Evans, krystaldragon, Mistress Cresacre, Jeah, werewolfsorceror and Arizosa for reviewing. Thanks guys! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you'll like this chapter as much as the last one. And there's no connection between Harry and Salazar and Harry's vampire-blood in Time After Time. Now that that is said, on to the story.  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
  
  
There was a long silence in the group. Ron was just staring at the Vampire, Draco's mouth was opening and closing, making him look like a fish. Eminor had to sit down, and Dumbledore just blinked. Harry was the only one who was still looking the Vampire into the eyes, his own were glazed in concentration.  
  
The Vampire could feel a gentle presence in his mind. Something that was looking through a thousand and more years of memories. It went back in time, further and further back, giving the Vampire flashes of memories he thought that he had forgotten.  
  
In the end Harry smiled, stood up and nodded respectfully to the Vampire.  
  
"It's an honour finally knowing your true identity," he said.  
  
"The honour is all mine." The Vampire replied nodding back. "You knew that 'Raven' wasn't my true name? How?"  
  
"Hey, they don't call me the Gamemaster for nothing you know. And besides, while we were going through Dracula's castle in search for your Dagger you seemed to know exactly where the traps were. And when we escaped and you opened the ground under the Death Eater's feet; well, no Vampire could've done that if he hadn't been an extremely powerful wizard before he was bitten." Harry explained. He waived his hand and the chair that had been shaped out of earth and stone, melted away.  
  
"Never underestimate the Lord of the Light," Salazar Slytherin said more to himself than the others.  
  
"This is incredible." Ron said. "Oh my God, I've got to be dreaming."  
  
"Sir Slytherin," Draco had managed to put himself together. "What do you have in mind now? Still going to hang out with us, or stay at Hogwarts, or what?"  
  
"I'm still going to hang out with you guys." Slytherin said. "I'm getting hooked on all those adventures. And please quit the 'sir', ether you can call me 'Salazar' or 'Raven', it's the same thing."  
  
"I'm getting a headache." Eminor mumbled.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that day Harry and Salazar had a long talk. Dumbledore had given them a room where they could be left alone. Somehow the news about Harry being the Lord of the Light and the Vampire being Salazar Slytherin had leaked out, now every student and Professor wanted to meet them. They couldn't get a moments peace.  
  
"Now," Harry said. "You can begin the story when you want. There's no rush."  
  
"I'll start after Hogwarts was built. I had nothing against Muggle-born people then, I still don't, but when I was changed into a Vampire we had to find a good excuse for me to leave. We didn't want the students hurt. In the end it was Helga's idea. That little, plump woman was one of the funniest people you would ever meet, but she had a terrible temper. Anyway, she suggested that I should pretend to hate Muggle-born students, fight with Godric on as many occasions as possible and just be the bad guy." The Founder stopped the tale for a second, lost in memories. "We built the Chamber of Secrets, so that we could meet after I had left the school. I made a basilisk inhabit it, giving it orders to guard the school. And it did so. But then we have the Voldemort-factor. I've got to admit it Harry, I'm not proud of him."  
  
"I wonder what he would say if he knew that." Harry said in faint amusement. "Well, now I know why the Founders of Hogwarts parted. I had been wondering about that."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Over the next few days, Harry, Ron, Draco, Eminor and Salazar worked to track down and find the future nurse Madame Poppy Pomfrey. In the end they found her in a little Hospital for Magic Injuries in Wales. They recommended her to Dumbledore and he sent her a letter.  
  
Harry also wrote recommendations for James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and other students for the Ministry to consider them for the Auror Training. Shadow was happily helping out in the Care of Magical Creatures class, and Eminor was answering as many of the questions he could without telling some big secret. Draco and Ron still had their positions as Professor and School Nurse, and Salazar helped Harry in Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Dumbledore had managed to convince Harry to stay there until Halloween. He had many questions for Harry and the Founder, but they avoided his questions skilfully. In the end the old mage just gave up.  
  
The other Professors where a bit shy towards Harry and Salazar at first, but that soon passed and they could talk like old friends again. Hagrid was particularly interested how Harry had become friends with a griffin.  
  
It was with the Marauders as it had been with the other Professors. At first not even Sirius, who usually talked all the time, said anything around them, but when they came over the shy-part, the mischief-makers were full of questions. Lily wanted to know what kind of life people had led in the Founders time and how the idea of Hogwarts had come up. James and the rest of the gang wanted Salazar to show them every single secret passage in the whole castle. That alone took a week.  
  
Sooner than expected Halloween was over them. Madame Pomfrey had arrived and was already making herself comfortable in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had managed to get hold of a new Potion Master and a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. So now Harry and the rest of them spent their time in the Hogwarts Library, reading up on things. Harry checked if the red book he had found in his own time was here now. He couldn't find it. He had been through the shelves in the Restricted Section with a fine tooth comb several times, yet he found nothing. After that he began to search through the other likely places it could have been placed in the rest of the huge Library. It took him a whole week just to finish the first floor, even if he had used magic.  
  
Then one day Dumbledore told Harry that the current Minister of Magic, Wolak Wieringo, and the Vice-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, were coming on Halloween. Harry brought the message to his friends.  
  
"Wolak Wieringo? What kind of name is that?!" Draco asked. "Are you sure Dumbledore didn't say Wolak Weirdo?"  
  
"They here most likely to get our support." Harry said ignoring Draco's joke. "They would be pretty strong with a Founder, the Lord of the Light and their friends behind them."  
  
"But we aren't going to give them our support... are we?" Ron asked. "Imagine what they would say if they knew that an Elf is here too."  
  
"They probably know already," Eminor replied. "Everyone of the children here have written home, so the whole world knows by know. Say, is that Skeeter-woman working now or what?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it." Harry groaned. "Okay people, we need a few plans on how to handle the Ministers."  
  
-------------------------  
  
When the two Ministers arrived Harry, Ron, Draco, Eminor and Salazar were coming from the Quidditch Pitch, with Shadow happily trotting after them. Hagrid was spoiling the griffin completely. Shadow had wowed that when they got back to their own time, he would go straight to Hagrid and never move again. That had caused laughter, bit it stopped when they spotted the two Ministers.  
  
The two Ministers had spotted the group and where coming towards them with about a dozen Aurors following at a respectful distance. The two men stopped a few yards away from Harry's group, not daring to come closer because of the griffin.  
  
Wolak Wieringo was a thin, old man with grey hair. His robes were unnecessary big and overly done with embroideries. He was wearing lots of big gold and silver chains, rings necklaces and bracelets. To tell the truth he looked like a spoiled prince from a fairytale.  
  
Fudge didn't look too different except that he was much younger, and still had some hair left on the top of his head. He was still wearing a large top- hat and a weird jacket.  
  
"Shoot me now," Harry mumbled to the rest of the group, before turning to the Ministers that where waiting. "May we help you?" he asked.  
  
"I am Vice-Minister Cornelius Fudge, and this is the Minister of Magic himself, Wolak Wieringo." Fudge presented them, he was about to say something else when he was cut off.  
  
"Mr Fudge," Salazar said in an oily tone. "I'm sure that the Minister can speak for himself."  
  
The young Fudge looked a bit putout at this. He reminded Harry of Percy Weasley, well, that was before Voldemort had returned. Now Percy was working to get the other Ministries of Magic in the world to cooperate. A very hard task, as some of them had been enemies for hundreds of years.  
  
"I'm here to speak with the Lord of the Light," Wieringo said, his tone betrayed him, letting Harry and the rest know that he thought everything that had happened at Hogwarts the last two months was hogwash, and not worthy his attention. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
//Okay, that guy's beginning to really get on my nerves.// Draco growled telepathically. //It's no wonder my father went over to Voldemort if this guy was Minister in this time. Heck, I would've gone too!//  
  
//Calm down Draco,// Harry replied. //The idiot's only been here a couple of minutes.//  
  
"You, Scarhead," Wieringo said, pointing to Harry. "Go get the Headmaster of this school. I have to talk to him about admitting monsters on the school grounds." He said while mentioning to Salazar, Eminor and Shadow.  
  
//Ok, someone better restrain me!// Harry growled. "Mr Wieringo, that there is Salazar Slytherin, Ohrelli Chaser and Shadow." Harry said in a cold, calm tone. "And I'm Harry Hunter, the Lord of the Light." The two Ministers where shocked and Wieringo chose that moment to promptly faint. Harry just raised an eyebrow at the Minister. "Don't play with me Minister," he growled. "And besides people that faint always fall forwards." Harry turned and left with his friends following.  
  
"People that faint don't always fall forward. It's a 50/50 chance." Ron said when they were out of hearing-range.  
  
"I know," Harry said, a grin creeping over his face. "Just needed something to bug him with, and to let him know not to try his games with us."  
  
"You know Harry, you are down right evil." Eminor said, and a second later the group burst out laughing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That's all for now folks. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I want to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tinabina87, Jenny, Lily Evans, krystaldragon, Mistress Cresacre, Jeah, Arizosa, King Crimson Fan On a Mac, Jorj Car'Das, Lai, libertygrl413 and iuvat equus for reviewing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: WOW! 112 reviews!!! I'm happy, I'm feeling glad, got sunshine, in a bag...!!!! Anyways, here chapter eight. Hope you like, and please review.  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
  
  
Halloween was suddenly over them like a Lethifold over a sleeping prey. The school was filled with excitement and rumours. Some said that Dumbledore had hired a wizard band known as the Ghostlings, others again said that the Lord of the Light and the Hogwarts Founder were going to do a spectacular show.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Eminor and Salazar were doing their best to avoid the Minister of Magic, so they usually could be found in the Hogwarts Kitchen as Wieringo never came down there.  
  
"You know, I never knew that the kitchens could be this useful," Draco said the morning of Halloween.  
  
"Cheers for that." Salazar said. "Wieringo reminds me of a guy I knew once. Terrible suck-up. Really creepy to tell the truth."  
  
"Ever heard about Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron asked. "Now that is a suck-up if I've ever seen one! And the scary part is that Hermione had a crush on him."  
  
"Yes, but note that now the two of you are happily married," Eminor said. "I've got to get myself a wife soon. The laws say that the King's gotta have a wife before he turns 25, and I'm 22. Really stupid rule if you ask me, but that's just the way it is."  
  
Harry watched the conversation in silence. His friends were now talking about how much the world had changed since Hogwarts was built 'till now. The group stayed in the Kitchens until it was time for the Halloween Feast.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall they were nearly run down by James and the rest of the Marauders. Nicholas looked reviled at finding them.  
  
"Harry!" he gasped, completely out of breath. "We... just... Shadow... in trouble!"  
  
Harry read the kid's mind, his eyes widening, then he ran towards Hagrid's Hut and where Shadow was. The rest of his friends followed as fast as they could, but they couldn't keep up with him, not even the Vampire.  
  
In less than a second Harry was knocking on Hagrids door. The giant man opened, big crocodile-tears running down his cheeks. When he saw who it was he somehow shrunk back and let the young man inside without further ado.  
  
Shadow was laying in front of the fireplace. The griffin really did look extremely sick. His eyes were glazed over, his ears lying flat backwards and he seemed to have problems breathing.  
  
Harry was over by the griffin in an instant. He kneeled down by the magnificent head and looked deep into the griffins eyes.  
  
While Harry was looking at Shadow the rest of the group arrived with Salazar ahead of the others. Hagrid just continued to sob, the teens stood rooted by the door; Draco, Ron, Salazar and Eminor didn't know quite what to do so they sat down in chairs by the table, ready to help Harry if he needed it.  
  
Harry gently put a hand on the griffins head and started to concentrate. His arm began to glow in a golden light and everyone in the room got a feeling of immense power.  
  
It seemed like ages before Harry finally stood up, walked over to the table and sat down in a chair made out of the Air Element.  
  
"He's going to live through, but if we had come a few minutes later he would've died." He said quietly, and everyone let out their breath. Lily was the first who ran over to the griffin, she was followed by the boys. "Mr Hagrid, do you know how he could've gotten the poison caniin into his system?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I d-don' know!" Hagrid sobbed. " 'tis me fault! Jes' gave 'im a bit of the meat, an' 'e jes' fell down." The giant went into another crying-fit. "I tell ya, 'tis was me fault."  
  
"Calm down Mr Hagrid. It wasn't your fault. I know for a fact that you would rather die than to hurt any animal that is good." Harry said.  
  
//And not so good,// Draco added. //But still, the giant's got a good heart.//  
  
"Where is the meat?" Ron asked.  
  
"Out, be'ind the Hut." Hagrid answered, whipping away tears from his cheeks. "I 'aven't got a Muggle-fridge, so I keep it out in a special area Professor Dumbledore was kin' enough to charm for me. Great man, Dumbledore is."  
  
"And everyone could get to it, right?" Eminor asked. "I mean, there's no traps guarding it or anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now we know how," Harry said. "But we don't know why, or whom." He thought for a few moments. "I have an idea who it might have been, but we'll need evidence."  
  
"Who is it then?" Salazar asked.  
  
"Our dear and beloved Minister of Magic, Wolak Wieringo."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"But Harry, that's impossible! The guy is a complete suck-up sissy!" Draco protested.  
  
"That's why no one would suspect him, but there's more about that man than we get in the first expression."  
  
"Got it!" everyone turned to Eminor. "I knew I had heard that name somewhere before! If I remember correctly, Wolak Wieringo had two sons. What's their names? I've got it on the tip of my tongue! Oh yes! Abel and Wolfgang!"  
  
The Red Dragons looked at Harry, who was trying to control his rage.  
  
"Everyone! On the floor!" Draco said, and everyone did it.  
  
Harry on the other hand walked over to the door of the hut and walked out. The people inside looked at each other, then suddenly there was a great flash of light accompanied by a great explosion and earth shook. Draco, Ron, Eminor and Salazar cringed. They only hoped that no one had been out there. Everyone in the hut got up from the floor.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked.  
  
"Harry and those brothers aren't exactly the best of friends." Ron replied. "There's nothing to worry about," he added. "Harry was just releasing some anger."  
  
"But why did we have to be on the floor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In case he released his anger in here, which would, by the way, have blasted this hut into pieces. Very small ones too." Eminor said. "Gods, I hope no one was out there."  
  
A second later Harry walked inside. He was calmer now and ready to deal with every problem that popped up. The glint in his eyes told them that he already was planning something.  
  
"Now, Gamemaster," Draco said putting one arm around Harry's shoulders. "Care to include us into your little scheme?" Harry's evil grin couldn't be matched.  
  
-------------------------  
  
At dinner Harry, Draco, Ron, Eminor and Salazar placed themselves strategically so that they where sitting on every side of the Minister of Magic. In front of him and beside him. No one could get through to the man.  
  
In the middle of dinner, Harry stroke up a conversation.  
  
"You know Salazar, that assassin that poisoned those three Professors is still here." He said, in a tone that said that he was angry. "Thy guy poisoned Shadow."  
  
"Really?!" Eminor asked in disbelief, looking away from his 'conversation' with Draco and Ron. "Is the griffin alive?"  
  
"Yes, I got there in time. He's getting better every moment." Harry replied. "Minister, what do you think about people that poison other people?"  
  
"Oh... they should all be hung." Wieringo's acting wasn't easy to see through.  
  
"I agree," Draco said. "I say they should be burned alive, like Muggels did in the old times."  
  
"I quite agree with you," Salazar said.  
  
Harry was keeping an eye with the Minister. He was beginning to sweat and was looking nervous and very pale. Harry grinned evilly. The very small amount of Muggle rat-poison they had put in his food was taking effect.  
  
"Wait!" he said, as thought just remembering something. "What if the assassin poisoned our food?!"  
  
That was the last straw for the Minister. He jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, not caring about his image. Harry and the rest of the Red Dragons were laughing merrily.  
  
"I had no idea that old bat could run that fast!" Draco managed to get out through laughs.  
  
Dumbledore was looking questionably at Harry, who was chuckling.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Headmaster," Harry said. "Our dear Minister just had to go to the bathroom."  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next morning it was discovered that the Minister had run away from Hogwarts, and the Daily Prophet wrote that the Minister had resigned, and that the former Vice-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had taken over.  
  
"Harry, how did you know that he would fall for that trick?" Eminor asked.  
  
"All his golden chains and necklaces were there to hide one special necklace." Harry said slyly. "If you don't know what to look for, you have no chance to spot it."  
  
"And what's so special with this chain?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's the symbol of a priest in the Voodoo religion. They believe that when they have done a job and their gods aren't pleased, the gods will kill them with the same means as they tried to kill with." Harry grinned. "Wieringo seems to have broken the Black Snake tradition. No wonder his sons, or the rest of the family, don't like him. They must have changed their name to Kain, even in the Family Chronicles."  
  
"With you around Harry, we have no idea what to expect." Ron said.  
  
"I thought you would've gotten used to that by now."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? There's only one chapter left, and then I'll start on Harry's 5th and 6th year, and after that Saga4 and perhaps a few Saga Side Stories.  
  
I would like to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, selena(good to have you back! never got your mail by the way), bill weasly, Tinabina87, clingon87, Lily Evans, krystaldragon, Jeah, Arizosa, libertygrl413, ~¤Arteims¤~, WeaslyTwinsLover1112, Korinna Myorin, Paladin Steelbreaker, Creamy Mimi, Gwen De'Paul.o and Mauve Lipgloss for reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, here's the last chapter. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
  
-Chapter nine-  
  
  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron, Eminor, Salazar and Nicholas had to wait until Shadow had completely recovered before they could go back to their own time. While the griffin was doing his best at recovering, which consisted of lying in front of Hagrid's fireplace and being waited upon by Hagrid himself, the rest of the group were mostly playing Quidditch on the pitch, Salazar acting like referee.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter were watching them today. Four of them had never seen anything close to the speed that Harry and the rest used.  
  
"Wow, what a speed!" Sirius said.  
  
"I told you that it was much faster than our own, Sirius." James replied. "Remember, I saw Harry the first time he was going to tutor me."  
  
"I hope they aren't going to get hurt." Lily said, holding James' hand. One day, after the murder of the three Professors, they had just kissed and had become a couple. No one in the school had been surprised. It had been obvious to them that Potter and Evans were in love, but didn't admit it to themselves. "Oh, what a dive Harry did! What's it called again?"  
  
"Wronski Feint," Remus said not taking his eyes off the game. "It wasn't a Feint after all! Harry's got the snitch!" he said a second later.  
  
The players landed and transfigured their brooms back to ordinary twigs. The five Gryffindors got down from the stands and came over to congratulate the winning team. Draco was mumbling curses while giving Ron five Galleons. Harry sighed when he saw it.  
  
"Don't tell me you made a bet again?!" he said.  
  
"Yep, and I won this time too!" Ron said happily, while checking the Galleons for spells and other tricks. "Thanks Hartnell, you've made me rich so now you can't tease me about it anymore."  
  
"Wanna bet?!"  
  
Harry threw his arms in the air in defeat. He, Eminor, Nicholas and Salazar left as Ron and Draco began to argue. James and the Marauders stayed for a little while watching then they left too, as it began to rain. Draco and Ron just continued to argue and throw insults at each other, not even noticing the heavy rain.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said as he met the teens in the Entrance Hall. "They always bicker and argue no matter what, but in fact they're like brothers. Just don't want to show it."  
  
"You know Harry, the more I know about you and your friends the less I understand." Remus said.  
  
"And lets keep it that way, shall we?" Harry replied and left. He was on his way to Hagrids Hut to get the lazy griffin onto his feet. He wanted to go home tonight, latest early tomorrow morning.  
  
The goodbye-feast that Dumbledore had arranged was magnificent. All kinds of food was on the tables, the House Elves had really outdone themselves this time. Mexican food, Italian, Indian and lots of other dishes that Harry had no idea what was.  
  
Everyone were chatting about everything between heaven and earth, but the Red Dragon group was quiet, especially Harry. He would have to leave his parents, knowing what was to come. It hurt his heart to even think about it.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He had grown quite fond of the boy, even if he had only been there for only a couple of months.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about something." Harry said. "Headmaster, could you do me a couple of favours?" He waited until the old mage nodded, then continued. "There's going to be a little Potter kid with a great destiny. In the summer before his 7th year, could you give him those Invisibility cloaks that you'll find in your office? And second: when Hogwarts herself chooses him and three others, don't interfere. Just wait until they wake up on their own. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Alright, it's the least I can do after what you did for Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The feast continued well into the night, and didn't end until students began to fall asleep right on the spot. The teachers were grateful that it was Saturday tomorrow, and no doubt the students were happy about it too. For once even the ghosts were quiet, and there wasn't a single light on in the whole school.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dumbledore was out on his regular early morning stroll around the school, when he heard quiet voices from the Entrance Hall. He walked over and wasn't surprised when he saw Harry and the rest of his friends double checking their trunks before they were leaving.  
  
The Headmaster stepped out of the shadows in the corridor, and into the Entrance Hall. He was met with cheery 'hellos' and 'good mornings'. Even the griffin gave him a merry squawk.  
  
"You are leaving?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yep, don't want any mess with 'goodbyes' and tears and so on." Harry said, while checking the griffin for injuries one last time. Then he came over to Dumbledore. "I want to thank you for a wonderful two months, and for defending us against Campbell."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Dumbledore asked, truly curious. "I would have felt it if you used any magic."  
  
"There's nothing that isn't alive in one way or another," Harry said slyly. "Even death." He added. Then he turned to his group. "Ready to go? Alright then, lets go outside."  
  
Dumbledore followed them out on the steps of Hogwarts. There he shook hands with every one of them and wished them luck in further adventures. The old mage watched as the group of friends walked straight into the rising morning sun like shadows, then they were gone. The old Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would always remember the time when he saw the Lord of the Light, surrounded by friends, walk into the rising sun.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry and the rest of the group appeared in the Red Dragons Headquarters with a bright flash of light. The activity that had been going on stopped for a few seconds before everyone ran over to their friends and congratulated them on a good mission.  
  
Draco and Ron were attacked by Ginny and Hermione. Eminor was met by his mother, Queen Sarena D'xin, and Shadow flew home after a quick goodbye to Harry and Salazar. The two men just watched in amusement as Ron and Draco tried to get their wives to calm down and stop kissing and hugging them.  
  
"By the way Harry," Salazar said, turning to him. "Who killed the three Professors? You never told us that."  
  
"It was Wieringo," Harry replied. "That guy has a love for poisons. Why he killed them? Well, I guess they failed in a mission or something, though I don't know why the Black Snakes would use a Voodoo priest to do their dirty work for them."  
  
"Maybe Wieringo wanted back into the Kain family?" Salazar suggested.  
  
"Maybe, though we'll never know." With that Harry walked away to his rooms in the Headquarters, leaving a thoughtful Founder behind.  
  
-------------------------  
  
What do you think? Please tell me.  
  
I would like to thank TatraMegami, Miranda Flairgold, selena(still no mail), Pampered Tigeress, bill weasly, Tinebina87, Lily Evans, krystaldragon, Mistress Creasacre, Jeah, Arizosa, libertygrl413, WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Korinna Myorin, sara ane, Melanie and Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L for reviewing. Thanks guys! You made my day! 


End file.
